Battle Scars
by Literary Genius
Summary: It's the Dark Days; the times were District 13 is still around. The war of the Capitol vs. Districts has reached it's peak, with an official Drafting call. Katniss volunteers in her 14 year old brother's stead...pretending to be a boy. She has everyone fooled until Peeta Mellark, the boy who has been watching her forever, instantly sees through her disguise. Everlark AU, War Era


__**First story! It's an Everlark in a war era. Katniss is given a brother, Dill, for plot purposes. Please tell me what you think, and if I should continue.**

**LG**

* * *

_Full Summary: It's the Dark Days; the times when District 13 is still a District. The war of Districts vs. The Capitol is at it's peak, with a Drafting being passed in every District, young and old. When Katniss' 14 year old brother is drafted, Katniss volunteers herself to take his place...pretending to be a boy. She has everyone fooled, until her unit is carted off to District 4 to fight in the heart of battle, and she is paired up with Peeta Mellark. The problem is that Peeta's been watching her forever, and instantly knows who she is. Katniss must fight for her life in the bloodiest war Panem has ever faced, but will her battle scars ever heal enough to trust and let love in?_

_Battle Scars_

**_Prologue_**

* * *

The sound of the sirens blaring is a common sound now. It's like hearing the dinner bell. Every day, and it never ceases to be late. The whiny blare, like the shrill cry of a banshee.

I hear it every day, usually two or three times. It's a horrid sound, one that strikes fear in your soul.

I shake my head sadly as I run through the shabby wooden front door of our home in District 12.

"Prim! Dill! Inside, now!" I shout loudly, locking eyes with my brother and sister who are in the small garden.

Dill grabs Prim's hand and they both stand up, and rush to where I am.

"Another bombing?" Dill asks me sorrowfully, as I shut the door soundly, making sure to lift the frame up so that it will lock.

I nod at my blond brother, not seeing the need to lie. When the war first started, when all thirteen Districts rebelled against President Maverick, I'd tried holding out on my then 11 year old siblings. I told them it was just a small war; that no one was going to be hurt. I said that the sirens meant that ships with food and supplies were arriving.

But then, the day the bombs came to our neck of the woods, the truth was spilled, and vows were forcibly made to never lie about reality again.

"Come on, mom is probably already down in the bomb shelter." I mutter, knowing full well that my mother was going to come up and make sure that her kids were alive.

Whenever the sirens blared, my mother froze in horror, and said loudly, "Andrew! Follow me to the shelter!" Then she would run outside and climb down into the bunker; and wouldn't come out for hours.

I can't really blame her, no matter how much responsibility was thrown unto my shoulders at age 11.

Dad had gotten a job interview in the southern part of District 12, and a lone bomber smoked the building he was in.

Mom has been in emotional trauma since.

I grab onto both of their hands, and make a beeline for the cellar trapdoor, all the while the sirens getting even louder.

My eyes widen in realization. The noise is never this loud. "They're dropping them in the Seam!" I shout, and Prim whimpers softly.

My knees slam into the wooden planks on the floor as I lift up the chain and yank it, revealing the small opening to the bomb shelter.

"Inside." I tell my younger siblings urgently, and Prim immediately slings herself down the ladder.

Dill pauses on the third rung of the ladder. "What about you Katniss?" He asks quietly, looking at me evenly.

I give him a comforting smile. "I'm going to see if I can grab anything of value. I think it might be the end of this old house's life." I tell him before reaching down to push him lightly.

He sighs. "Dad said to take care of you, since I'm the man." Dill admits. "I haven't done that great of a job, have I?"

I try to ignore the sirens as I lean down and pull him into a tight hug. "Dill, you've done all a 14 year could be expected to do. Now take care of Prim before she freaks out." I tell him and he nods.

His blond mop of hair disappears and I clamor to my feet, rushing into the kitchen.

I grab my jar full of spare money, a sack of food, and that mangy cat. Dill came back up for a moment telling me that Prim was hysterical, wanting Buttercup.

I head back to the trapdoor, and slowly scale each rung, until my feet hit the familiar hard packed dirt. I had already closed the hatch.

Prim and Dill's eyes light up as they see me and Prim hug me tightly. "Katniss! You're alive!"

I smile grimly, adding, "I wasn't in any danger really. Now I assume the bombs will hit any minute now, so let's get ready."

Mom is sitting in the corner, wrapped in a blanket, talking to herself. I move to turn on the oil lamp.

And that's when the bomb falls.

We've never really gotten hit directly by a bomb before. Sure; we'd felt the quake of a far away bomb, but never so close.

The entire house seems to collapse over us, despite being 15 feet under.

* * *

Prim gently rubs the burn on my forearm, placing a concoction of plants and herbs on it. I wince in pain, and she shoots me a sympathetic look.

I give her a small smile, reassuring her to continue. I should be glad we're all alive. Dillon and Prim getting out scratch less, me with only a burn, and mom with—well, she hasn't really told me if she has any injuries. She just nods and says she's okay.

After wrapping the bandage around my burn, Prim moves to go wash her hands, and head out and see if he can help with any other citizens.

A knock on the door sends me shooting up from my feet. I don't think too much of it. Most likely someone is trying to see if Prim or mom can help out with the healing process.

I make my way slowly to the door, opening the handle with my left hand, since my right is burnt.

"My mother and Prim are already out…" I trail off, seeing a man I've never seen before.

A young man, no older than 20, in full army uniform, stands on our porch uncomfortably.

"Is this the home of the Everdeen family?" The man asks in a booming voice, and the tightening sensation pulls in my chest.

This is what I've feared since the beginning of the war. Please no.

"Please, no, no, no, no!" I gasp out fearfully, my eyes widening in panic.

The soldier smiles sympathetically, but hands me a small letter. He salutes quickly, before turning on his heel and heading back in the direction of town.

_Maybe it's not what I think it is… _I allow myself to hope, as I look down at the letter in my hands.

**_DRAFT_**

And all I see is the top of the doorframe as I collapse to the floor.

* * *

**The first chapter is all ready, and will be posted tomorrow. **

**-LG**


End file.
